League of Legends - Don't You Trust Me?
by frostedyoshi
Summary: In the League of Legends, in the nearby woods, a fox named Ahri becomes human and discovers what she has to do to survive
1. Don't You Trust Me? Chapter 1

Don't You Trust Me? Chapter 1

Hey guys, I haven't wrote in a while but this I my new story about my favorite league of legends character Ahri! Anyways hope you guys enjoy and leave feedback!

A cold breeze came blowing through the woods of Ionia. Leaves began to fall down from trees, as the season started to change. Since the seasons were changing, a lot of people were traveling during this time.

Coming out from the woods. A female traveler in a black leather cloak, covering her entire body and most of her face, approached a town called Terra.

"I guess this town will do"

Terra was a small town in the area, located near the forest of Ionia. The town is usually a midpoint for most travelers or explorers before reaching to the city of Damacia. A couple hundred citizens inhabited the town, since the town was a pit stop for most people it had much income. More than often there were parties and festivals going around. This time of the year, the Harrowing was beginning.

"Lucky me, this town is crowded. It should be easy for me to pick off a couple travelers"

The woman in the black cloak began walking into an inn. Asking for a room in the back to stay for the night. She followed the clerk as he lead the way.

Once she was in her room. She removed the hood, revealing her face. Her face was peach colored but her eyes were golden, burning with passion. Each side of her cheeks had three markings, much like whiskers. Her silky hair was long and black, with two black soft pointed ears coming from the top of her head, much like a fox. Unbuttoning the cloak, revealed her perfect hourglass figure and nine white fluffy tails. No man could deny that she was the definition of beauty. Her red and white kimono was tight on her body, so she always attracted attention.

"It always feels nice to take off that cloak. I always feel constricted in it."

Ahri was different from everyone else. She was originally a snow fox. As a fox she always desired to become a human. Whenever her fox pack was hunting, she would get sidetracked by some humans near the woods. Interested in their activities, Ahri would discreetly try to watch the humans and see what they were doing. She was intrigued by the human body, it's movement, speech, and their emotions. Knowing more about them, she even craved more to become human. After a while, her ears would start twitching, meaning that it was time to regroup and head back. She was always disappointed, whenever she had to go.

Couple years ago during the winter season, Ahri was out on her stroll in the snow, even though the pack forbid it because of the hunters. But she was practically invisible in the snow due to her white fur. As she was walking through the woods, her ears twitched and her nose picked up a certain scent. This wasn't the usual twitch that meant for her to go back.

"What's this unusual feeling? This isn't the pack calling me back."

Due to her curiosity, she followed the scent. Ahri was excited to see what she found. As she got closer to the scent, she could hear someone's voice. She was about to head to an area, where she was unfamiliar. As she stepped out from the woods to the open area, her mood from excitement changed drastically.

There were countless dead bodies in the blood stained snow. A battle erupted between Damacia and Noxian's. Both armies had to retreat due to the loss of too many men. She heard about the battles between the two but never seen the aftermath of one. Bodies were scattered all around the battle field. But Ahri could still hear a voice calling out. It was difficult for her to find where it was coming from since she was still shocked, and the strong icy winds muffled her hearing.

As she was dashing through the bloody snow, she found the voice that was calling out. It was a wounded spell caster laying against a tree. He was near death, she walked up to the man and licked the palm of his hand. She felt sorrow for him and tried to comfort him. The spell caster was coughing up blood, he saw that the fox was trying to soothe him. But he knew he didn't have much time left. He smiled and took his last breath, and started to mumble some words. A blue and green aura surrounded Ahri, and she began to float in the air. She started to panic since she didn't know what was going on. The spell caster's life force and energy started to pour out of his body into Ahri's. She felt immense pain, the aura faded and her body fell into the snow. She fell unconscious.

There the spell caster's body lay lifeless, with a smile on his face.


	2. Don't You Trust Me? Chapter 2

Don't You Trust Me Chapter 2

Heres chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was still winter, the sun came out but the icy winds blocked the suns warmth. It was quiet on the battlefield, but dead bodies lay in the blood stained snow.

Ahri the nine tailed fox, slowly regained consciousness. Her memory was fuzzy, she could barely remember what just happened.

"How long have I been out?

I need to get back to my pack before they get worried."

She was covered in snow, luckily her nine tails covered her like a blanket to keep her warm or she would have froze to death. Ahri tried to run on all fours but something felt different.

She crawled slowly to a nearby lake. The lake was frozen due to the cold temperature. The lakes reflection was crystal clear. Ahri looked into the lake and saw someone else, she was shocked.

"What's going on?!"

"Is that reflection me? It can't be."

Ahri saw her hourglass figure, she wasn't a fox anymore. Her eyes were still golden but her facial image changed. Her face was peach colored, she noticed that she had three markings on each side of her cheeks, where her whiskers used to be. She quickly touched the tips of her soft fox ears on top of her head and was relieved that they were still there. Feeling her ears, she also felt that she had long silkily black hair, curling and twisting the hair between her fingers. She still had her nine fluffy white tails, which made her unique. Ahri saw that she had two long legs, much like a humans. She tried to stand up but fell back into the snow, since she wasn't use too standing on two's. But she wasn't going to give up that easily, she stood up again but her legs were trembling.

Looking back into the lake, she realized she looked like a human. But she thought it was too good to be true. Looking at her surroundings, she forgot all about her discovery of the recent battle between Damacia and Noxian's. As she walked through the battle field to get back home. Ahri spotted a familiar looking spell caster laying against a tree. All of a sudden all her memories came rushing back. The last thing she could recall was trying to soothe the spell caster before his death, and floating in a green and blue aura before being knocked out. Ahri put the pieces together and figured out that the spell caster used a summoner spell ritual to turn her human.

"This is a dream come true! I can't believe this, I'm human now!"

Ahri now had both physical traits of a human and a fox. She was able to speak the language, feel emotions and know true beauty. Little did she know that this summoner spell came with a consequence and that she will soon feel guilt and regret.


	3. Don't You Trust Me? Betrayal

Don't You Trust Me? Betrayal

**Hey guys this is a short chapter. Yea I know short chapter sucks. But this is more of a side chapter like if you wanted to know more of Ahri's background story. Anyways hope you guys enjoy!**

Now with a body of a human and traits of a fox, Ahri was ready to start her new life. She was still at the battlefield walking back home. As she was heading back, she was admiring and discovering new things about her body.

It started to snow lightly in the forest. Snowflakes fell down onto her skin. She never felt this bare and cold, now that she didn't have her fur coat.

As Ahri was about to enter the fox cave, she was suddenly stopped. A group of foxes surrounded her, growling and howling at her. She was surprised and wondering what her fox pack was doing. It was like if they didn't recognize her.

"Hey!

What are you guys doing!

It's me!"

The foxes were circling around her, like if Ahri were they're prey. Ahri was panicking and got scared, she didn't know what to do. So she shielded herself with her nine tails. The foxes pounced at her. A loud gruesome howl came through the woods. All the foxes stopped in mid air and backed off Ahri.

As the foxes made an opening, a fox with a scar near his eye, entered the circle. It was the fox leader Axel.

Axel is the son of the old leader. But during a hunting session, he and his father encountered a group of hunters. A battle occurred between the two, his father gave up his life to save him. The scar near his eye was a injury from the battle and last memory he had of his father. Since his father was murdered, he became the new leader of the pack. He swore that one day he would take revenge on the humans that killed his father.

"Those nine tails...Is that you Ahri?!"

"Yes. It's me."

"What happened to you?!...You became human!"

"It's a long story but I can explain Axel."

"Leave at once! You are not wanted or allowed to stay in the fox pack. You have betrayed us Ahri."

"But!"

"LEAVE BEFORE I KILL YOU HUMAN!"

Ahri had tears running down her cheeks. The foxes made an opening so she could leave. Ahri sprinted out of the woods, crying and whimpering. The foxes regrouped and left the area, the snow came down and covered their tracks.

Ahri was now out of the woods and was still sobbing. She discovered a new human emotion, sadness. These new emotions angered her. Ahri didnt want to be human anymore after that incident. Now she didn't have a home anymore and had to travel alone. Worst of all, Ahri lost her "family".

Ahri now had to adapt to her new life and had to accept that she wasn't part of the pack anymore. But this marks the beginning of her adventure, she's going to encounter new foes, feel more emotions, and soon discover what she has to do to stay alive.


	4. Don't You Trust Me? Chapter 3

Don't You Trust Me? Chapter 3

**Hey guys looks like I finished chapter 3. Chapter 3 is gonna be a little different from the other chapters. But anyways hope you guys enjoy it still! P.S Chapter 4 coming out very soon.**

The sun was setting and it was about to become night. The candle near the bedside, dimly lit the small room. Ahri began to plan her next action.

Since it was October and a couple days near the harrowing. Everybody was wearing costumes and celebrating the festival. This meant that Ahri didn't have to wear her cloak for a couple days but she still had to stay discreet though. She began to walk out of the inn to the streets of Terra.

"I guess I can enjoy myself for awhile before I have to use my ability."

Harrowing decorations were all over the town. This was Ahri's favorite holiday of the year, next to Snowdown of course. Walking down the streets, she could see pumpkins and skeletons used as decor for shops. The shops usually were festive with their items too, they sold potions, candy corn, frozen hearts, and other festive goods. Ahri walked into one of the many shops in town, and purchased a potion and some candy corn as a snack. As she was walking out, she could see a bunch of people in wizard, nurse, and ghost costumes. Ahri blended in perfectly, as people thought she was dressed as a fox.

As she continued to walk down the streets, many travelers and citizens adored Ahri because of her striking beauty.

Her next destination was the local tavern. Also in October, the taverns were celebrating October Fest, which is where citizens go amuse themselves with alcoholic beverages and tell one another their tales and adventures.

Ahri was right outside of the tavern. She looked up at the neon lights, glowing bright green and blue, spelling out "Gragas" with the slogan "Best in Terra". As she was standing there, a lot of people were already walking in.

"Guess it time for me to pick a victim"

As she pushed the door and walked in, a bunch of people already sitting, stopped and started to stare at her. All the men were stunned by Ahri's body and her sexual appeal, while other women were jealous of her appearance and hourglass figure. After a couple seconds, which felt like a minute to Ahri, everybody went back to chatting and enjoying their beer.

While Ahri was walking past a couple tables to get to the other side of the room, some of the men were trying to get her attention and offered to buy her a drink. But she ignored them and continued walking.

As she was looking around for her first victim of the night. In the corner of her eye she caught someone that intrigued her. A man wearing golden tinted battle armor, around six foot, muscular, and looked easy to fool.

"Hmm, I guess he will do."

She walked over to the man's table and was ready to seduce him for her personal reasons. Ahri sat down in the chair next to the man. The man looked slightly intoxicated, which was probably from the alcohol that was on the table. She knew this was gonna be easier now that he was drunk.

"Hey handsome, what's your name?"

"I'mmm uh Jarven. People call me Jarven. What's your's miss?"

In a seductive voice she said

"My names Ahri. You look tired Jarven, why don't you come with me and have some fun."

"Your really gorgeous ... Ahri. But I can not allow myself to do that."

"Why not?"

Ahri being displeased, she started to touch Jarven's arm and feel his muscles, which pleased him. But Jarven took her hands off him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go. I have urgent business I must attend to."

Jarven stood up and started to walked away from the table. He was headed for the door, but stopped and looked back at Ahri to get a last glance of her appearance.

This was time for one of Ahri's special abilities. Her signature move, as she likes to call it "The Kiss of Death". Ahri blew a kiss covered in a pink aura at Jarven. When the kiss hit Jarven, he began to walk aimlessly back to Ahri.

She giggled slightly

"Did you change your mind?"

"I can attend to my business later. I'm not sure about this though."

A brief moment of silence occurred.

"...Don't you trust me?"


	5. Don't You Trust Me? Chapter 4

Don't You Trust Me? Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I last wrote. But anyways I finally finished chapter 4. Before you start questioning me about characters and events, they will probably get answered in future chapters. Please leave suggestions or reviews to help become a better writer. Hope you guys had a good Christmas and finally enjoy the chapter!**

As the night when on, it got darker than usual, as if something mischievous was about to unfold.

Ahri guided her victim Jarven, onto the streets of Terra so they would head to her room at the inn. The two were mingling and got to know each other a bit better. But Ahri pretended to care and be amazed by Jarven's heroic battle stories. Jarven was still mesmerized by the Nine Tails enchanted kiss.

It was the night of the Harrowing in Terra. This special event brought out peoples deepest fear. But this fear brought out the best of the travelers. This made them more energized and especially made them feel alive.

There was a nearby carnival which attracted many people of the town. Local citizens that host the event, dressed up for the occasion. Spiders, zombies, and monsters were set up around the area. There were booths set up for Harrowing carnival games. The carnival was packed with travelers, since they wanted to see what Terra could do with the holiday.

As they walked near the entrance of the festival.

Jarven questioned the Fox

"Hey Ahri. Let's take a stroll in the carnival."

"I rather just go back to the inn, so we could get our ... business done."

Ahri didn't want to spend anymore time with Jarven. When she knew what she going to do to him later.

"Come now Ahri, this carnival is only set up once a year. Lets go enjoy ourselves."

"Hmmm. Fine but only for a couple minutes. Or I won't please you later."

The couple walked into the carnival. As they strolled through, Ahri began to have second thoughts about her plan. She couldn't let her emotions distract her from what she had to do to survive. She reminded herself just a quick walk in then out, and it would be all over.

As they were walking by the booths, one of the merchants were calling out to them.

"You there! Lovely couple! Battle Hero with Golden Armor and Beautiful Fox Tailed Lady! Come in and get your fortune!"

Jarven looked at Ahri to see and get her confirmation. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards the booth.

"Welcome! Welcome!"

As the merchant greeted them with a smile on his face.

The merchant is a man in his forties. He wore black and orange clothing to match the theme of Harrowing. Not much people came to his booth since, all he did was fortune telling.

"You two are a lovely couple. Are you two married?"

The couple both turned their heads and looked at each other with awkward stares.

"Uhh no... We're just acquaintances."

Ahri blushed as she said that.

"Well can I interest you two with a future prediction?"

Jarven stayed silent and didn't reply. Ahri was hesitant too.

"Come you two. Let's get both of your futures told.

Both of you, give me one hand so I can feel your energy and chi."

Ahri gave her right hand while Jarven gave his left. The merchant held they're hands with his. Then he started to chant some words and cast a magical spell. The merchant was able to feel they're energy and chi flowing through him. He was able to see what was going to happen in the future.

"I see a grim future. Close to now, one of you will face certain death. Man with golden armor, you will soon be manipul..."

Ahri quickly pulled her hand out from the merchants grip. The merchant suddenly stopped speaking and the spell faded away.

"Wait, merchant. Speak your sentence."

Jarven asked with a curious tone.

"I cannot say, the spell was interrupted. Your lady friend there, pulled..."

Ahri instantly grabbed Jarven's hand and pulled him out of the booth before the merchant could finish his sentence.

Jarven questioned the Nine Tailed Fox of her action in a violent tone.

"Why did you drag me out of the booth!?"

A furious look was on Jarven's face.

She had to make a excuse and fast.

In a soft innocent voice Ahri replied

"The merchant was trying to make us scared. That's all. I don't like to be ...scared."

"Oh. Excuse me of my yelling. You should've told me and we could've just walked out."

"I'm sorry, I got scared and panicked, so I pulled you with me. Because you make me feel safe."

Jarven blushed when Ahri said, that he made her feel safe.

"Well then, shall we head back to my room at the inn?"

In a playful tone, Jarven said.

"Yes. Lets head out, I wouldn't want you to get scared again."

Ahri let out a sigh of relief. This was her expertise though, tricky and seduction.

As they were walking out, the Nine Tailed Fox put her right arm and two of her tails around Jarven's hip. So he would stay seduced and be under her control. The couple slowly faded away into the crowd, as they walked out.

While on the way to the inn, Ahri noticed as the night went on, townsfolk were returning home. This was the perfect opportunity to pull off her plan. Both of them walked into the inn, trying to be quiet as they could, since it was past midnight and they didn't want to wake anybody.

As they stepped into Ahri's room, the silence was broken when she spoke.

"Hey Jarven, I'm going to freshen up a little bit. But in the mean time, why don't you get ready, handsome."

Getting Jarven aroused quickly, he replied instantly.

"Yes. Take as long as you need, while I prepare myself as well."

Ahri walked toward the bathroom and locked the door. She thought to herself.

"It'll be quick and all over. I hate this feeling of guilt whenever I have to do this."

She sighed,

"Only if there was another way, I could survive without harming someone ... But there isn't."

She looked in the mirror and saw herself. Ahri didn't see a human, she saw herself as a wolf in sheep's clothing. She shook her head and walked out of the bathroom.

Jarven was laying in the bed, his armor was off in the corner of the room.

Ahri glanced at Jarven and turned around. All she could feel was guilt and regret. She told to herself.

"I need to do this if I want to survive."

"Is everything okay,

Ahri?"

Jarven questioned her.

Her back was facing Jarven.

She spoke without looking at him.

"...I have to do this."

She turned around and faced Jarven. A light blue orb of aura was floating in fox's hand. She sent the ball of aura flying into Jarven's chest. He was shocked and tried to react but it was too late. The orb of aura turned into a light green color and started to absorb his life essence.

Jarven's life slowly started to fade away. Ahri just stood there, she couldn't do anything about it, except just watch as his life essence got absorbed into the orb.

The orb of aura turned back into the light blue color it was before, and came back to floating above Ahri's right hand. The life essence in the orb, made a blue aura glow around her body. She could feel herself being rejuvenated by Jarven's life essence and slowly becoming more human, like she always wanted to be. But she would have to require more to survive and to achieve her form as a human.

The ball of aura faded into the air, until next time Ahri had to steal more.

Ahri looked at Jarven's body with guilt flowing through her mind. His life-less body reminded her of the spell caster's back in the Ionian woods.

The Fox put on her black leather cloak making her nine tails vanish. She lifted the hood to cover her triangular ears. Ahri opened the door, turned around and took one last glance of the room and Jarven's life-less body.

A soft whisper came out from her lips.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
